This research examines the potential for assisting physicians in improving their patient management decisions through use of decision analysis. Previous research by the P. I. in a radiologic context that physicians may significantly reduce non-monetary costs (exposure to risks, patient discomfort and inconvenience) as well as dollar costs with no decrease in benefits to patients. These savings were obtained by use of decision analysis ideas -- even in an informal, non-quantitative manner. The present project seeks to extend these results to other areas of clinical practice as well as to examine the barriers that may prevent (or discourage) physicians from taking advantage of the decision analytic methodology in their own clinical patient management. The studies examine the usefulness of decision analysis as a function of problem complexity by presenting physicians with a series of cases presenting a particular clinical problem and examining the results of their decisions made with and without decision analytic assistance. Additionally, an interactive computer program designed to assist physicians in completing low-level decision analyses is being developed and tested. It is hoped these studies will help fill the gap between highly sophisticated applications of decision analysis seen in the literature, and the every day practice environment of the clinicians who may wish to take advantage of decision analytic help.